jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Win, Lose and Kaboom!
Jimmy and his friends embark on another planet to play a life-threatining game show. This TV movie was 3 episodes in one (57, 58, and 59) for season 2 in 2004. Plot Mysterious space rocks are falling onto different planets. One falls on earth and Jimmy feels the need to investigate it, whereas Cindy feels no one should mess with it, as they "learned from the Yolkians not to talk to intergalatic strangers" Despite this, Jimmy knows a message is on the rock and he wants to decode it, however, General Abercrombie takes it away and Jim and his friends sneak into the military base to get it back. Once Jimmy decodes the message (In the dark they arrive without being fetched; in the light, they are lost without being stolen), he is forced to play a life threatening game show, "Intergalatic Showdown", by the evil Meldar, who threatens to blow up the Earth. Their first opponents are the Gorlocks, and Jimmy falls in love with one of them, April. Throughout the whole time, Jimmy feels teamwork is a waste of time, so he causes his teammates to lose 2 games, thus almost getting the earth destroyed by Meldar and forcing the gang to give up Bolbi. The gang next has to race against the brains, who lure them into a hypnosis. After escaping the hypnosis, Jimmy realizes the importance of teamwork and stops beeing so arrogant. Up next is a parody of "Who Wants to be a Millionaire" against April's father. After he loses, Jimmy is up, and out of the blue, Hugh falls into the scene, and having watched so much alien TV, answers Jimmy's question for him. This causes Jimmy's team to win and the earth to be salvaged. Having won the new car, Jimmy still refuses to let Meldar blow up the other planets, so he and his friends plan to end Meldar's show forever. After fighting Meldar's minions, his henchwoman, Vendetta, grows bigger and stronger and kidnaps April and Cindy. Jimmy and Goddard lock onto Vendetta's radio-like brain, get control of her, and get her to fight Meldar, smacking his head off in the process. Eventually, Meldar retrieves his head, fires Vendetta, and threatens to destroy Jimmy once and for all. But Carl throws a pie in his face and steals his Matrix Generators, which leads to Jimmy threatning to blowing up the sector with them unless Meldar gives up the horrible game show AND lets the Brains do entertainment. April then gives Jimmy a kiss, making Cindy angry (she calls him Romeo). The movie ends with another space rock falling down to the Candy Bar with a message from April, which makes Cindy REALLY angry Trivia *The last game of the show is a parody of "Who Wants to be a Millionaire" *Vendetta is already the name of the lady from "The Price is Right" *When Meldar gets his head back, he has it on backwards at first *When Jimmy is sneaking into the base, real infiltration music is playing Category:Episodes